Cause words hurts
by Gaby.cu
Summary: Sho realize how painful were his words, but now is too late to fix it. Sho's POV. This is NOT a Kyoko-Sho, I'm a Kyoko-Ren FOREVER.
Summary: Sho realize how painful were his words, but now is too late to fix it. Sho's POV. This is NOT a Kyoko-Sho, I'm a Kyoko-Ren FOREVER.

Hi, this my first fanfic and I hope you like it. As all of us, or at least almost everybody, hate Sho because he hurt Kyoko I wanna make him suffer a bit, let's see what do I do.

By the way, this is a translation, the original is in Spanish it is mine. I'm a Spanish speaker but I hope I don't make many mistakes, so sorry if there is any. The name is a little different and I changed it because this one sound it better than the translation. If someone wants to read it in Spanish instead of English, the name in "El dolor de las palabras".

Skip Beat doesn't belong to me, is Nakamura-sensei's work.

Enjoy the chapter.

I never thought that words could hurt, not even some nonsense words could hurt her so much. If I had seen since the beginning how important she was for me, maybe, and just maybe, I wouldn't have lost her forever. If only I hadn't said those words in front of Shoko-san she would still be by my side, calling me Sho-chan and cheering me up like only she can do.

I never believed that it was she the one who acted those characters and how beautiful she looked in all of them: the first one was the angel from the PV; then the ojou-sama, even during the party after finishing the drama she was beautiful; later with doing of bad girl, Natsu; but when she did of the sister of the Cain Heel I was really shocked, I never thought that Kyoko could be or look SEXY. And I wasn't he only one that noticed her beauty. Tsuruga Ren and the Beagle were a constantly annoyance, buy I was her "prey".

The first time I noticed the consequences of my acts were on the day before of San Valentine's Day. I was really angry when I saw the chocolates for the Beagle, so much that I reacted stronger than I wanted, but I didn't want to believe that it could be something between them, I couldn't let it happen.

\- It's because you open so much he could get in! – it's her fault.

\- How dare you act as if it wasn't your fault! It was you the one who made the wound of my heart!

For first time I was unable to answer, she was totally right, it was all my fault, I thought for a minute, still I said terrible things to evade my responsibility. Then I remember, while I had more space than anybody else in her heart, she will still be mine. So then I went to the studio and kissed her, it was her first kiss, and it was mine. To assure that Tsuruga Ren would not get to close to her I challenged her because she said she would never fall in love with somebody else, but her relation with him were to close. I consider I was my victory when she offered herself to go back and work at my parents' ryokan if she fell in love with Tsuruga Ren.

…...

I don't know how long has passed since she went away from my life, but now Kyoko is the best actress in Japan and Tsuruga it's been known not only in Asia, out in others countries out of the continent. It was then when it was a news that the most famous actor and actress of Japan were dating. When I knew about their relationship I told myself "That's impossible", she told me she would never love him, but I'm sure she will keep her word, she will go back to the ryokan. I went to face her, prouder than ever, still, I didn't know how to react when we spoke.

\- I **didn't** fall in love with Tsuruga Ren because I can't fall in love with somebody who doesn't exist.

\- But what kind of joke is this?

\- It's not a joke. The person and the name Tsuruga Ren don't exist and they haven't existed ever.

\- You are lying.

\- I don't – she didn't seem to be lying, actually, she had never done it before.

\- How you say he doesn't exist? The, who the hell has been him all this time? I want an explication.

\- That is not of your business. You don't have to know it yet, besides, I'm not the person to give you the explication. You will know it when he decides to, with the rest of the people.

\- Are you telling me I am like the rest of the people? – I shouldn't have asked.

\- Yes you are. You stopped being somebody special a long time ago, first when you abandoned me, and the when a realize revenge wouldn't return the feelings I lost, Ren **did**.

\- ….. – if I what she was going to answer I shouldn't have asked.

\- But there is something I want to tell you, now that we are here – the next thing she said, not even in dreams, I thought I would here from Kyoko – Thank you.

\- Eh?

\- Thank you.

\- Why are you thanking me?

\- Because it was thanks to you that I found myself. If you had never abandoned me I would have never thought in revenge, or act and I would have never discovered that Ren is the love of my life. And for that I forgive you, I have no reason to hate you anymore.

\- You forgive me?!

\- That's what I said.

\- What if…. what if…. what if I told you I love you – What the hell am I saying?

\- It's too late Sho.

\- But you love me!

\- I **loved you** Sho. I loved you the way you never did. And you don't know how happy would have made me those words in the past, but it is part of the past, there is nothing to do now.

I was a totally idiot – Nothing? Will we forget that we exist then?

\- No, we are friend from the childhood after all, it is not as if we could forget of each other. – she made a pause – Friends, we can still be friends.

\- I guess you are right. – I looked at the end of the hall and there it is the person how stool Kyoko's heart – He is waiting for you, – and I point him so she can see him, then she laughs like she laughed me before, no, her laugh is more beautiful than then, she must love him for true – go.

She goes as if she wanted to run for the joy. She went without saying goodbye, but then she turns to me.

\- Bye – I never thought a goodbye could hurt so much. – Sho, - it looks like she remembered something and says – do not make the same mistake again.

\- The same mistake? What do you mean? – but she didn't listen my words.

When she gets next to the person she loves the most, both go laughing, even though I could see that his laugh hid something, perhaps he was angry about our meeting, meanwhile I stay alone and with a hard pain in my chest that I have never felt before. So this is how it feels to love and not to be corresponded. "Would have Kyoko felt like this all those years during our childhood?" "How would have she felt when I broke her heart?", all the way back I was asking me those questions.

Back to the agency Shoko-san is waiting for me in the dressing room*.

\- Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?

\- I'm sorry Shoko-san, it won't happen again. – I apologize sincerely. How many times would have happened the same for my egoism?

\- What happened Sho? – "Sho wouldn't say sorry so sincerely even if he did something really bad, he always looks for an excuse to avoid the responsibilities" that must have been thinking her because of the expression of her face.

\- It's all over.

\- Over? What do you mean?

\- I lost her forever.

\- You mean Kyoko-chan? What happen?

\- She has totally rejected me and now she is dating Tsuruga Ren.

\- Sho was tired of giving you advices, but you – I didn't let her finish.

\- Can you lend me alone for a while?

\- Ok, but don't do something stupid.

\- I won't.

She went out and the room was in totally silence. I turned on the TV and there was the ultimate news: "The best actor and actress from Japan are making public their relationship". There was no doubt that Kyoko was beautiful, she always was but I didn't notice, I only did it when it was too late. Then, Mimori comes in, full of energy, as always.

\- Hi Sho-chan

\- It's you – I'm of bad humor right now.

\- Come on Sho-chan, don't be like that with Mimori. – She saw the TV – Sho-chan, when are you going to stop following that girl? Why are you always following her?

\- Because I love her – those words were like knifes to Mimori, her face looked painful.

\- SHO NO BAKA! You cannot say to a girl that you love another one.

Mimori always cried, but now she didn't, at least she tried not to.

\- But now I'm giving up with her.

\- Then does Mimori still have a chance?

Chance? What is she talking about? She laughed and her eyes were shining, I didn't know if it was for the tears or for I had just said. She looked like a child who had fell and received a candy to relieved the pain. Then I noticed. Those eyes and the laugh were similar to the ones Kyoko had a long time ago, then her words resounded in my head "do not make the same mistake again", she was talking of Mimori. I knew Mimori liked me, but never thought she loved me. Then I would do that.

\- Mimori, I wanna make a selfish request.

\- Everything for Sho-chan.

\- I wanna forget Kyoko, would you help me?

\- Eh?

\- I know I'm being selfish by asking you to help me forget the person I lo-

\- Sho-chan! You can't say that, I already told you! And also I told you I would do everything for Sho-chan. Nothing makes me happier than hear you say it.

\- Even if I like another person?

\- You are asking my help to forget her, right? I'll do it with pleasure.

\- Thanks Mimori – and I hugged sincerely y for first time instead of faint fainting as she usually does she correspond to my hug. Kyoko has told me to star again and do it right this time, and I'm going to listen to her advice.

 **FIN**

Well, the original idea was to make Sho suffer and I finished giving him a happy ending, as an excuse I'm going to say it is a gift for abandoned Kyoko, yes I know what you are thinking, THAT is the reason why we want him to suffer, but if hadn't done it, like I already mention in he fanfic, Kyoko had never been interested in act, and she and Ren had never met again so they had never fallen in love. (this is what I don't like of the English, you have to say the subject all the time).

Anyway, how was it? I hope not so bad the translation; my English is out of practice. It's been a long, LONG TIME since I wrote this, and after thinking a lot I published in Spanish and a friend convinced me to publish it in English too. Please let me some reviews about what you think, the story or my English, it's ok, I don't get angry, is the opposite, it would help a lot.

By the way, writing was never my stronger, I'm a number's girl, so PLEASE let me some reviews


End file.
